


Love Above All

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels were created to love God above all else, right?</p>
<p>Imagine, one day, Balthazar telling Castiel that he loves <i>him</i> more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Above All

Angels were created to love God above all else, right?  
  
Imagine, one day, Balthazar telling Castiel that he loves _him_ more than anything.   
  
Castiel is horrified; he blames himself. He asks Balthazar if he, Castiel, is arrogant, if he seems to command more love than he’s worth.  
  
Worst of all, Castiel tries to tell Balthazar that he simply cannot return the sentiment, but…  
  
And Balthazar, of course, feels awful about putting Castiel in crisis. He considers telling Castiel that he didn’t mean it quite so strongly, but he can’t bring himself to lie. He knows he wouldn’t be able to fool Castiel anyways.  
  
Balthazar tries to point out that as long as he serves Castiel, and Castiel serves God, everything should work out, but Castiel worries about leading Balthazar astray.   
  
At the very least, Castiel tells Balthazar never to say it out loud again. Balthazar understands.

Imagine, then, the relief Balthazar felt during the civil war. Everything had changed with free will.  
  
And yet, of course, “nothing’s changed.” Balthazar still loves Castiel more than anything, and he finally, _finally_ feels free to tell him so again.  
  
Castiel still doesn’t know how to answer. There’s too much that he feels responsible for. Does he feel the same? _Can_ he feel the same? Would admitting it somehow be “giving in” to distraction from his duty as leader of the rebellion? How can he explain to Balthazar the way he feels without giving him what could be false hope?  
  
“I still serve God,” Castiel stammers apologetically.

That’s not even really an answer, he knows, but Balthazar nods. “I don’t. I only serve you.”  
  
Castiel smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
